


Playing With Fire

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:- cross, Gen, Tag ep 2.03 Bloodlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Gordon Walker didn't know who he was dealing with, now he does. gen. Tag to 2.03 Bloodlust.





	Playing With Fire

The right cross to the jaw which jerked Walker's chin back with a crack, was quickly followed by an uppercut.

Dean flexed his knuckles, his eyes expressing how much of an asshole he considered the hunter.

:

"You're lucky my emo little brother is here, 'cos I know he'd hold me back if I tried to put a bullet in your brain, Gordy. But remember this. You come anywhere near Sam ever again and I won't be so merciful."

"You'll pay for this Winchester. You and that vampire-lovin' brother of yours," Gordon snarled.

:

The older Winchester hunched down on his knees, the better to look him in the eye.

Walker blinked as the dark promise in Dean's gaze penetrated his senses.

:

"I ever see you again, I'll feed you to those vamps you love so much and I'll watch with a smile on my face as they rip you to shreds"

With a pat on the cheek to the bound man, Dean turned to his little brother.

"Come on, Sammy. We've wasted enough time with this douche-bag."


End file.
